The return
by Blackness
Summary: Dom and Lofty are a couple at this point. Isaac is hurt and ends up on Keller. Dom and Lofty have to treat him. Dom wants to show Isaac he has no control over him alone, however realises that it's not always bad to have some support from someone who cares.


**Return**

 **Based on someone's prompt on Tumblr about Dom confronting Isaac, with Lofty wanting to help but not wanting to over step.**

 **Their is a paperwork mix up and after an accident in Prison, Isaac is brought into Holby and on Keller ward. Dom and Lofty have only recently become a couple. Dom wants to prove that he is over Isaac, he is stronger and as his the only doctor available at the time, he needs to take care of him. Lofty is completely unaware that this was the man who hurt Dom. Dom must find the strength to confront his demons, bnd remember that his not alone, if he lets Lofty in.**

"Mr. Mayfield" Dom stated

"Dr. Mayfield" Isaac corrected "Well look at you, I saw your work by the way, very impressive but then I knew you could do it, I just didn't push you hard enough" Isaac purred

"I am a registrar now" Said Dom  
"Barely! Come on. I heard what happened with the gunman. Hanson's son the dark horse!" Isaac gloated

"I fail to see how that is any of your business" Dom answered looking over Isaac's wounds.

Hanson had been the one to point out the violence and had placed the leaflet in Dom's locker. Which had ultimately led to Dom getting the final beat down, but also had made him realise his breaking point. Dom watches Lofty briefly walk by and smile at him. Dom barely returned the smile before continuing his assessment Lofty frowned before almost walking into a nurse coming the other way .

"I just need to patch you up, then you should be discharged by the end of the day.." Dom looked around for a nurse to do the stitches so he could move on. The only nurse currently alaliable, and while Lofty knew a doctor had hurt Dom, he didn't know who. Dom wanted to keep it that way, as while he knew Lofty could be professional, he was terribly protective of his friends. But he had no choice.

"Nurse Chiltham. This is Mr Mayfield. He needs to have stitches in his side..." Dom finished

"No problem," Lofty answered and smiled at Isaac. Dom decided to go and write up the results on the computer and prepare the antibiotics to prevent infection. So far he was very happy with how he handled the situation. He saw Lofty and Isaac laughing at something, and felt a nerve of anger. Lofty was entirely unaware about who he was treating and Dom chose to keep it that way, and be professional. He then saw Isaac reach out to touch Lofty's wrist, and grab it as Lofty was doing the stitches. He took a calming breath before walking closer to see what was going on

"Sorry, do you want some more local?" Lofty asked as he paused in his stitching to ensure Isaac wasn't in too much pain

"It's just sensitive, maybe you could be more gentle" Isaac asked

"I will try, but it needs to be done properly or it will get infected" Lofty said and continued to work.

Dom had over heard the whole thing, but decided to stay close in case.

"So you and Dom friends?" Isaac

"Dr. Copeland? I like to think I am friends with everybody" Lofty answered

"Yeah but are you special friends?" Isaac pressed. He hadn't missed the exchange earlier.  
Lofty felt his hair prickling at this point. He didn't understand all these questions, they were making him nervous

"It's not my business to discuss staff relationships with patients" He settled on  
"I just want to know, I used to work here and used to work with Dom" Isaac tried again

"Really?" Said Lofty

"The story's I could tell you," Isaac tried to get into Lofty's curiosity

"Why don't you work here now?" Lofty asked

"It didn't work out for me" Isaac said cagily

"Hmm..." Lofty answered

"Dom and I were involved, if you know what I mean" Isaac said trying to work out if he could rile Lofty

"Well Dr. Copeland has worked here a while" Replied Lofty

"His the big reason I don't work here any more" Isaac continued

"What happened?" lofty asked curiously

"We broke up, he became obsessed over me, it was just creepy, no one did anything about it, I complained about it of course but his Hanson's golden boy"

"Goldern boy?" Lofty asked despite himself

"Well safe to say it was easier to leave, I mean it got super creepy. I was just warning in case, you know you two were close. Dom doesn't let go of things once he has them." Isaac finished

"Well I hardly think that's relevant to the current problem" Lofty said finishing the final stitch. He then applied the dressing, as he did Isaac placed his hand over Lofty's we he saw Dom looking in his direction

"Sorry was that too rough?" Lofty asked politely, though the hair on his arms was standing on end. Lofty liked pretty much everybody, so for this to happen, Lofty paid attention to what his body was telling him. He remained calm, not knowing what Isaac would say next.

"No I was just wondering, you have really very soft skin" Isaac said and ran a finger over Lofty's wrist once he saw Dom looking their way. Lofty quickly applied the last piece of tape doing his best to ignore his instinct, but wanting to move himself as far away as possible from the patient. He moved his hand quickly, before reaching for the gel at the end of the bed.  
"I will just get the antibiotics, then a doctor will discharge you" Lofty said

He left Isaac. Isaac sat there watching Dom move around the ward, predatory eye. Lofty had come back quickly with the antibiotics eager to discharge the patient. He watched from the nurses station as Isaac's eyes seemed to follow Dom around the ward. He noticed how tense Dom's shoulders seemed to be. Normally Dom would be able to discharge a patient by himself, but Lofty didn't want Dom being alone with Isaac. As Dom moved over to Isaac's bed to discharge him, Lofty noted a police officer come into the ward, but waited respectfully by the nurses station but was watching Isaac. Lofty grabbed the antibiotics, as Dom walked over to the nurses station.

"Everything OK with Mr Mayfield?" Dom asked  
"Everything went fine, their didn't appear to be any infection, it did look sore and he seemed uncomfortable when I was doing the repair work, I don't think I have had a patient flinch and make so many grabs for me as I worked. I am not sure why he was sent up here though..."  
"ED are back logged their was some accident near by, so some things were transferred to us" Dom supplied

"Can we discharge him?" Lofty asked

"Yeah, you seem eager for him to leave.."  
"Well you haven't relaxed since he came in, and to be honest his making my skin crawl plus he said he used to work with you..."  
"He didn't leave on good terms" Dom answered

"Yeah he told me..."  
"What did he tell you?" Dom asked nervously

"He left because of you, he didn't want to be with you, but you didn't take no for an answer, hence why he had to move on.""  
"He said what?!" Dom exclaimed looking angry

"I don't believe him, plus theres a police officer watching him"  
"Well your right not to believe him, That's Isaac.." Dom relented

"Isaac? The doctor who hurt you, you've never told me his name...it was Isaac wasn't it? Dom why didn't you say anything?" Lofty asked shocked and Dom was rather startled to see a brief flash of anger in Lofty's features. A look of disapointment followed by shock.  
"We need to maintain a professional boundary, I...but yes I think we can discharge to the care of his GP" Dom said nodding to the police officer

Lofty and Dom went over to discharge him together, Lofty still feeling like he wanted to wipe all remains of Isaac on him. Lofty could not understand how someone could hurt sombody in such way, let alone Dom.

"Right Mr. Mayfield"

"It's still Doctor, Dr Copeland. They haven't taken my title away"

"Mr. Mafield you have antibiotics and dressings. You can go to your local GP for anything further" Dom finished "You can go back to your regular GP for anything further" Dom spoke writing on the discharge paper

"I saw your junior doctor prize, didn't think you had it in you, who helped you get that award? Didn't think you could do anything on your own" Isaac said  
"I achieved that award on my own" Dom said but he glanced shyly at Lofty for a moment. There had been a point were he wasn't sure he could continue until Lofty offered some words of encouragement 'The best man will win" Lofty had said with a wink on of his brief visits from AAU when he saw Dom stressing, and Dom would never forget the random cans of Tango found by his locker, or his favourite biscuits one day even though Lofty wasn't talking to him.

"Wow you went to a nurse for help?" Isaac answered "No other doctor would help you, so you went to a nurse! Ha how have the mighty fallen. Told you were nothing without me!"

"Nurse Chiltham, is more than capable of providing the support I needed for the project" Dom answered refusing to rise to the bait. Hanson would be proud of him.

"What do you think Nurse? I mean I guess it was pretty basic stuff so you could understand it" Isaac was trying to rile Dom, and realising that Dom wasn't going to rise he decided to go for the friend (or something more) instead, Dom's biggest weakness. He would protect his friends. This nurse obviously meant something to Dom, with the looks that were exchanged.

"Nurse Cheltham, Can you get Mr. Mayfields escort" Dom asked stepping in before Isaac insulted his boyfriend again. He knew first hand how Isaac's words can affect a person and there was no way he was going to let him hurt Lofty any more, and he was worried how Isaac's words would affect the nurse. Though he had put up with Freddie's insults at the wedding and barely seemed to notice them. Apparently.

Lofty went to the other side of the ward to find the police officer, who had disappeared at this point.

"So your moving down, from a registrar to a nurse" Isaac said

"I prefer to think of it as moving up, from an abusive boyfriend to someone who would never hurt me. I think you would say that was moving up" Dom said making a note

"Please, you really are scraping the bottom of the barrel. Can't see him interested in wining and dining and keeping you in the life you enjoyed with me. I mean the hair? Does he not know how to groom? I mean he was useless doing my stitches, hardly looks professional either, and his beside manner is awful. I am very tempted to put in a complaint" Isaac tried again  
"On those grounds?" Dom said his voice changing slightly, growing firmer "He has an impeccable bedside manner even with the most troublesome patients, and I saw you reacting, he didn't hurt you during the stitches" Dom argued

He began to wander where Lofty was with the police officer. He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable and keeping his guard up was exhausting. He enjoy it with Lofty, he didn't have to put up anything in front of Lofty and if he did, Lofty would always see through it. If he knew Lofty, Lofty was frantically trying to find the police officer to get back to Dom ASAP.

"My word against a nurse…." Isaac began  
"A criminal with a history of abuse against a hard working nurse with a clear record for patient care" Dom said "Complaints go through Hanson. Do the maths"

"Please no one is that nice, it's an act. No one is that nice. There is always an utlterier motive. You can't tell me you didn't think that at the beginning" Isaac said "You want the finer things in life, someone who can keep you, provide a home, fine food and dining, an authority figure to discipline you and keep you in line, give you the push when required. That's all I did, it was the only way you would learn"

"Well who is walking in freedom, continuing his role as a doctor and has a prestigious award...in a secure relationship, cause from were I am standing, it's not you" Dom finished

At that moment, Lofty pulled back the curtain

"He'll be here in a moment" Lofty said

He stood half a step behind Dom, slightly to the left.

"Right Mr. Mayfield" Dom replied "Follow those care instructions, any problems speak to your doctor"

As Dom turned Issac reached out with his good hand and grabbed Dom's wrist. Dom saw Lofty tense behind him, with his free hand he reached behind to gently tap Lofty's hand reassuringly

"Mr. Mayfield I suggest you let go of me" Dom said "We have a zero tolerance poliy at this hospital as I am sure you remember"

"No matter how many pathetic awards you achieve, or who you screw to get your way to the top, you will never be anything but a glorified pathetic excuse for a doctor who will never find anyone who treated you like I did, you are worthless without me"  
"You know what?" Dom said firmly removing his wrist from Issacc's grip and noticed Lofty beginning to move to his side, a tactic he had used when Fredrick would start on something.

"I've found someone so much better, than a washed up surgeon who is in prison for abusing his boyfriend, and who may never work again as a doctor. I am stronger than I have ever been. Goodbye Mr. Mayfield" Dom finished "Enjoy a cell life"  
The police officer appeared, placed the cuff on Isaac wrist before leading him out of the ward. Isaac glanced back and saw Dom staring directly at him, with the nurse firmly by his side, marginally behind him. One of Dom's hands was hidden behind his back, and only one of the nurses hands were visible

"Are you OK?" Lofty asked softly

"He shouldn't have been brought here," Dom said taking a deep breath. He made to move and stumbled slightly grabbing Lofty's hand in the process.

"I am just going to get a drink" He said quietly squeezing Lofty's hand. Lofty squeezed back before making sure Dom was OK. He watched Dom retreat to the staff room. He went about and checked on Mr. Hardy, before seeing that Dom had not returned. Sasha had just arrived. Lofty sighed in relief, before going over the nurses station

"Could really have done with you earlier" Lofty said with a smile

"Why? Dom's perfectly capable of running things" Sasha said confused

"Isaac was brought in as a casualty." Lofty replied

"No, why would they send him up here?" Sasha was shocked at this development  
"Back log from ED apparently" Lofty answered

"Dom had to deal with him didn't he?" Sasha said running a hand through his hair "Was he OK? He should have called someone else"  
"He handled it really professionally, his in the staff room I was going to check on him"  
"You do that. Are you OK though?" Sasha asked knowing how protective Lofty was over Dom, and well Dom over Lofty.

"Isaac took a couple of cheap insults, but Dom stood his ground while being professional" Lofty said with pride in his smile "it's just something I don't understand though..."  
"What?" Sasha asked

"The violence towards another person, especially from a doctor. It wasn't even in self defence or anything?"

"Their are some things we are not meant to understand. I have the same thoughts, the thought of hurting someone like Isaac did to Dom, makes me feel ill. But it happens. It's an unfortunate part of life, but you are right people like you and I don't understand it" Sasha said referring to how similar Lofty was to him.

Lofty was about to head to the staffroom when Dom appeared, looking calm and composed.

"Hey Dom, Lofty just filled me in on your unexpected patient, you could have got another doctor" Sasha said

"But then he wins. He isn't going to bully me any more. We handled it fine" Dom said smiling at Lofty

"Yeah Lofty said you were really good, so what's the rest of the handover?" Sasha asked sensing Dom's need to change the subject. He had witnessed how Dom had matured and had grown particularly protective over the young F2.

After the handover Lofty disappeared to check on patients one last time, leaving Dom a chance to talk to Sasha. After their shift finished Lofty hovered around waiting for Dom to finish getting ready

"Do you fancy a drink?" Lofty asked

"To be honest I think I am going to head home" Dom answered "It's been a long day"

"OK yeah, I get that" Lofty answered

"Are you..I mean...did you...do you want to come over to mine" Dom asked quietly

"Not if you want to be alone" Lofty answered

"That's a yes, you can tell me yes. I am quite flattered that my boyfriend wants to spend time with me" Dom said trying to lighten up the situation

"I know, I just don't want to overstep" Lofty said grabbing his bag

"I know, but remember for this to work, you need to tell me what you need too" Dom answered gently taking Lofty's arm before heading out. They both left the hospital, Lofty had walked that morning, so thankfully hadn't brought his bike They got a taxi before heading back to Dom's.

At Dom's

Lofty and Dom were sitting on his sofa, both with hot drinks under a blanket.

"You've been quiet" Dom said to Lofty

"I know, I just...you were great today" Lofty said "When he was taking those shots at you, god I wanted to throw the professional nursing handbook away"

"I needed him to see that I am not that broken person he made me, I am stronger. I am an entirely different person. I know I am sorry you had to witness that. He took some shots at you too"

"Yeah, but his not the first doctor to take a swing at nurses intelligence, many Doctors have had that initial reaction" Lofty answered "Plus I know people make judgements on appearance. God Dom when I first started in ED I was so thankful Robyn had my back. The other doctors just saw me for the clumsiness which is worse when I am nervous as I am sure you have noticed."

"I think its cute," Dom answered "That must have been horrible" Dom said

"Doctor's didn't really have a lot of patience, I think they just saw me how Isaac saw me. I really had to prove myself thankfully I am very good at patient care and spotting things. I worked so hard to prove to them and myself that I was capable of doing the job"

"Wow sounds like you had a tough time" Dom replied thinking how, if he was honest with himself, if he'd met Lofty when he first arrived, he'd probley be one of those arrogant doctors.

"I'm not you know" Lofty said quietly

"Not what?" Dom asked softly

"It's not an act, my kindness." Lofty answered

"I know" Said Dom

"But you would have agreed with Isaac when I first started" Lofty said looking at Dom with all knowing eyes. IT was true, even Lofty felt the animosity when he first started, however that was partly Lofty's fault.

"I...no...you just give everything, to anyone. You expect nothing in return. You tried too hard like with the drink after all the alcohol we had the night before or those snacks"  
"But I wasn't, that was just me being me, I get why you didn't like me at the beginning I think."  
"I just couldn't understand how somebody could be so

"Your not you know, what he said" Lofty said quietly

"I'm not what" Dom pretended not to know

"Pathetic or worthless, you showed that today. I just would hate for you to believe for even 1 minute that you are any of those things he said"  
"I know" Dom answered "and neither are you"

"Do you really?" Asked Lofty

Dom remained quiet for a second too long before Lofty lent forward to kiss him

"You are...amazing" _Kiss_ "Talented" _Kiss_ "Strong" _Kiss_ "Loving" _Kiss_ "Generous" _Kiss_ "Smart" _Kiss_ "I am so proud of how you stood up for yourself, I wanted to jump in so many times, but.."  
"...you are trying to let deal with things without getting involved, I know." Dom answered returning the kiss.

"Just like I know you would never hurt me, I never believed anything Isaac said about you." Dom reassured Lofty

"Well he wouldn't be the first doctor to think of himself above a nurse would he?" Lofty said cheekily

"That was an error of judgement!" Dom said indignantly "and you really didn't do yourself any favours, 'Let's split up'! Scooby Doo moment"

"OK not the best idea, but I found the patient, went through the surgery with her, and was on the other side when she recovered"  
"You were. You stayed. But then you were so nice, and kind and considerate. No one I knew had been like that for ages, it threw me" Dom confessed

"I know but then you found out that was me, being me" Lofty  
"And I have never been happier to find the real you" Dom said and kissed Lofty.


End file.
